Electrical power terminals or connectors are used to connect electrical appliances with each other and in particular to transmit the necessary electrical power between a power source, as for example a battery or generator, and an electric device as for example an electric motor. In particular when used in connection with passenger vehicles, such electrical power connectors often have to fulfill certain strict requirements. This is in particular true in the case of electrical powered vehicles or so called “hybrid” vehicles, which combine ordinary fuel powered engines with additional, usually auxiliary, electrical motors to reduce the fuel consumption of the vehicle. The electrical power supply necessary for such electrically driven vehicles or hybrid vehicles is considerably larger than with ordinary fuel driven vehicles, which only need electrical power for example for certain comfort or safety features, but not for the propulsion of the vehicle itself. Thus, the commonly used electrical power terminals of ordinary fuel driven vehicles are not usable in connection with the high current or voltage necessary for electrical or hybrid vehicles. The electrical terminals as well as the wiring in electrical or hybrid cars have to be dimensioned more massively, which increases not only the costs but also the problems associated with the larger space requirements of such terminals and the corresponding wiring. For example, due to the larger diameter of the power supply lines, which is in the range of several mm, as for example 10 mm, the bending radius of such a cable is necessarily comparably large, which is highly problematic in the cramped engine compartments of modern passenger vehicles. This is even more true for electrical or hybrid systems in which space is a particular problem due to the large size of the required batteries and/or due to the fact that two drive units have to be arranged somewhere in the vehicle.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an electrical power terminal which is cost efficient to produce, requires only minimum installation space and is nevertheless suitable to be used in connection with high current/voltage applications, as in particular occurring in electrical or hybrid driven passenger vehicles. It is a further object of the invention to provide such a power terminal which is flexible in use and which can be easily and cost effectively adapted to different application situations, as for example in different models of electrical or hybrid vehicles, like for example from different manufacturers. It is still a further object of the invention to achieve all of the above with a power terminal, which is easy to assemble. These and other objects, which become apparent upon reading the following description, are solved by an electrical 90° power terminal according to claim 1 and a connector system according to claim 12.